Silver spirit
__NOEDITSECTION__ This OC belongs to Wintermoon, and please do not steal. Amazing Code by Ice butterfly!! Spirits often have negative, bitter emotions about their death, feelings that prevent them from ever passing on. So these feelings are shed and build up over time, but where do they go? Do they simply vanish over time, or do they take some physical form? Is there some nightmare created from these feelings, or do they just fade away? Well, if you want the answers to these questions, then prepare meet Silver spirit. But beware, for once she sees you there is no escape, only nightmares forever and ever, no brightness to ever be in sight. Description Wispy and air light be this saurian creature, taking the shape and form of the dragons that rule the vast lands of pyrrhia. Her mystical being is both surreal and graceful, ghastly yet winsome, beautiful in the haunting, ominous way of an alluring spirit maiden as she leads her hoodwinked men to their inevitable doom. Indeed Silver spirit is not even dragon, but rather a frightening psyche born from the vengeful, bitter feelings of dragons tragically killed in a deadly epidemic thousands of years ago. Pale, ash grey would be the word to describe what appears to be her scales, silver rimmed where scales meet together like the seams of fabric hemmed together glinting in an odd, frightening way. Silver spirit’s physical form is light and feathery, like a single puff of grey smoke as it dissipates into the cold air, transcendent and spectral as though she could be blown away into nothingness at the gentlest hint of breeze. While not of any tribe, not even being a true dragon Silver spirit has the general appearance of a nightwing- perhaps because it was the nightwing village that was struck by the disease that claimed so many lives. Her eyes are an eerie, ghostly purple like a flickering flame and lack the brightness and shine of a living, breathing dragons eyes, and if you were to look inside them you would see images of the fates of the dragons who died of disease a millenia ago, horrifying and tragic- among the few who have been unfortunate enough to see the images hidden in her eyes, some of them have been driven to suicide and gone mad while others have had heart attacks and died on the scene. Of course some have survived, but they too were driven to madness and spent the rest of their lives in fear, cowering in the shadows until their last breath. A lighter electric blue makes up Silver spirit's wings and retain an odd, misty demeanor as though made from some cursed version of organza. She has a translucent edge to her, depending of the time and sometimes can only be seen as a hazy silhouette at first until she chooses to reveal herself entirely. Do not be honoured if she does this, however- in fact you would be wise to run the opposite direction, as fast and far as you can get. Personality Silver spirit is cold, horribly immoral and cruel to the mortals. She sees the living as no more than pawns to be captured and taken to obtain knowledge and won’t hesitate to steal away their life and soul. She truly is a wolf is sheep's clothing, a demon with a maiden's body and an angel's grace, death hidden in a gold and ruby cloak. Yet she is protective of the beings inside her and treats the victims of Umbrea with care, often paying respect to them and giving thanks, for it way they who allowed her to exist. She is gentle even with the spirits of her victims, cursed to live in the tornado of ghoulish memories and emotion forever and seems to enjoy having them, often trying to speak to each spirit individual and making an attempt to keep them comfortable in their newfound,undead nightmare. Her wrath, too, is something to be feared- her form takes on a beastly look and she will hunt those who harm Umbrea herself, tearing horrible wounds into the unfortunate soul. Some may describe her as mentally unstable, as she can be charming and humorous one moment and sadistically murderous the next, but in truth she is not- after all, she is not even dragon, and her humourous side tends to be a nothing more than a coy to fool those who enter Umbrea. History A million years ago, in the ancient nightwing city of Umbrea, a most mysterious disease suddenly whipped through the city streets, killing dragons left and right. It was a truly nightmarish time, the bodies stacked up just outside the city border and the inescapable stench of death. No dragon who caught the sickness ever survived, and disease has become known in the history books as the Shade’s end. Eventually every last citizen of Umbrea died, leaving the city in ruins- the buildings burned in a desperate attempt to stop the illness, but to no avail. Soon the abandoned city of Umbrea was full of thousands of bitter, kindred spirits unable to pass on because of their angry, sad feelings. Gradually the spirits learned to shed the negative emotions so that they could pass on, but those negative emotions never went away and continued to haunt Umbrea until finally they concentrated and took a physical form… and thus Silver spirit was born. Silver spirit, despite being made from the emotions of countless souls possessed the ability to think freely and mentally grew to maturity due to the terrible memories of those whose very feeling had made her. Always in her mind was the need to protect and guard the ruins of the city throughout the ages, and she was tied to Umbrea, never able leave and destined to watch over the haunted walkways until the end of time. Of course the occasional living dragon came by every hundred years or so, which intrigued Silver spirit, but she tended to ward them off- of course, those poor souls ended up dying or going mad. The first dragon she met, a skywing by the name of Conflagrate died of fright the moment he looked into her eyes. Oddly his soul joined the tempest of bitterness that made up Silver spirit, and from his memories Silver spirit learned of the modern mortal ways- writing, reading and society. After that every dragon who met her and looked into her eyes ended up joining the negative force of Silver spirit, and with each one she learned more and more until finally her curiosity grew to the point that she would actively force dragons who met her to look into her eyes, so she could take their souls and see the memories that taught her so much. To this day she remains in Umbrea, waiting for her next victims and guarding her city as she will for all time- never able to die, but not truly alive either. Abilities Silver spirit is a soul cursed, not even a true dragon but rather the product of too much anger and fury gathered in a large array of spirits. As such she can walk right through walls, render herself invisible and even see the few dead spirits remaining in the mortal world, but she is also tied to Umbrea and can never leave the city. She breathes a purple substance with the appearance of flame, but it cannot physically warm a mortal being and instead serves as a sort of lure that seems to charm dragons and draw the to Silver spirit. Most terrifying, however, are her eyes. Look into Silver spirit's eyes just once or a single second, and your fate is sealed. After one look you will see images of the disease and death, smell the acrid scent of rotting bodies and experience the horrors of Umbrea. This experience is so horrible that all who go through it either die of fright, are driven to suicide or go mad- but it gets worse. If you look into Silver spirits eyes, then upon your death your spirit will become part of Silver spirit and you will experience horror and torment until the end of time, never ending and painful. As of a thousand years prior to this date, Silver spirit has ceased to allow mortals to leave Umbrea and kills them right when they are paralyzed with fear, and mercy is never granted by Silver spirit. If you wish to somehow extend your time in the living world, you are to say the following: "Oh Silver spirit, tell me of the sadness and misfortune of these sacred streets of Umbrea. Tell me of Shades end, the epidemic that was start of it all.Tell me of how you were born, your life story. Oh Silver spirit, grant me this last wish before you take my soul." she will then tell you the story of Umbrea, not a single detail unsaid. You cannot escape your fate, but you will be granted a final few hours through this act. No matter what you do don't interrupt her, or she will say to you the following statement before ending your life: "Young mortal, you have dared to halt the dead one's tales. For that, your time ends here. Let me finish this story when your soul has become my own." and so your time will end, those precious hours you had left gone. Worse still the story will continue once you have entered your new twisted after life, with images and visuals of speechless horrors to follow. After the story concludes, like all the others to share your fate you will be forced to rematch those images forever and feel the pain of shades end, the despair and misery of Umbrea. Soul cursed Of course, there are more soul cursed out there besides Silver spirit. But just what are they? Soul cursed are formed in sites of mass death, about 1 million dragons per Soul cursed. Each of these spirits must have bitterness inside them, and when they shed that feeling to pass on it groups with other shed feelings and grows, on and on until a soul cursed is born. Soul cursed tend to be in ancient sites, like execution grounds or old cities, sometimes a hospital, war camp or battle field. They live alone and lack any dragon morality or compassion and tend to be ruthless and cold, as in the case of Silver spirit. A Soul cursed's eye strength gets stronger as a the years go by, but Silver spirit is the oldest Soul cursed in existence at 1,000,000,000 years, and most others are only about 1000-100,00 years in age. Note: You can make a soul cursed with permission from me, but here are the guidelines: 1.No extra powers 2.I decide age of Soul cursed 3.You may not use Umbrea as the site of your Soul cursed 4.Soul cursed to not interact with mortals besides cursing them. Relationships Conflargate The only soul amoung the many to be cursed Silver spirit to actively converse with her, Conflargate has always took on an almost friends like relationship with Silver spirit, and the one to give her a name.He was once a serial killer, and as a result the tempest he was trapped inside did not affect him the way others were. He willingly allowed Silver spirt to see his memories and even encouraged her to actively seal the fates of others who intruded upon the haunted cities. Over hundreds of years he even grew to enjoy watching his fellow souls become tormented, truly sadistic and cruel in the worst ways. quotes "You dare to intrude the resting place that is Umbrea? Then join the tempest of their sorrow and agony forever." "Mortals? I could care less about them." "Mercy? I know no mercy. Die, mortal. Die and suffer for all eternity." "The spirits were once happy, joyous with celebration. But plague and death spread it's black wings over Umbrea, and all was lost." Trivia * the inspiration came from venice during the black death * Umbrea is modeled after medieval/ ancient European cities * the disease is modeled after the black death * Her name comes from the Httyd book's Silver phantom '' Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Wintermoon33) Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT+